Personal Assistant
by YuriHinamori
Summary: AU, Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

I guess I can cut to the chase without any of those long-winded speeches about who I am.

My name's Botan Hanahime, twenty two years old. Being a post child star, I understand the glitz and glam of Japanese stardom. But, as I went through my middle school and high school years, I stopped working in the business. Now I'm out of school and I started living with my best friend, Keiko Yukimura. And I got a job with a cranky, boss! His name's Shuichi Minamino(super 'hot' as everyone says but I see him a super jerk) and he's out…to ruin my life.

When I noticed his name under: Minamino Talent, one of the biggest acting management groups, in Tokyo, I signed up for a job to manage talent and be some star's manager. What I got, was so not what I planned. Instead of managing someone's career, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life! I'm his new personal assistant (aka play toy)! But, let's roll it back a bit and see how it all happened, 'kay? I'm sure everything else I have to say will make everything make sense.

* * *

"Botan…Botan…," Damn it, I thought. ONE MORE MINUTE.

_Mama, I'll wake up in a minute…_Damn, I'm not fourteen anymore.

"'Morning, girl," Keiko, my best friend and room mate gave me a smug little grin…hmph!

"KEI…KO," I growled, she knew I wasn't a morning person to begin with.

Jeez.

"We both got our interviews today," Keiko clapped a hand to my shoulder with a smile. "Best not be late." She smiled, before fleeing and before I would be out to get her. Which, really, would happen. Mornings were always like this, me waking up late and Keiko breaking the news to me not long after. I groaned, pushing myself up with all the strength I could manage.

"Hurry up, Botan! We gotta catch the route L subway to go uptown," Keiko shouted from the kitchen of our shared loft. I slammed our joint bed room door shut. In the morning, Keiko saw my mind usually out of focus and that I really was not—and would never be—a morning person. I flicked through my clothes, then Keiko's: mini-skirts, blouses we got from Harajuku, then work clothes, sat last near the back.

Of course I wish summer lasted forever, but I knew I had to deal with this superficial reality. In the end, I pulled out a somewhat short pencil skirt and bell-cap sleeved collared shirt. I took off my pajamas and pulled the skirt up and shirt over my head. Opening the room door, I yawned loudly and watched as Keiko sat behind the tiny-table/island jutting out from the wall.

"About time, sleepyhead," Keiko giggled, watching the pulp fall into her glass. My inability to act my norm in the morning always made Keiko wonder how I could be so cheerful later on.

"Nn," I mumbled, rolling my eyes and stealing Keiko's waffle from the toaster. She made two anyway. We sat down, to eat our breakfast together and she poured and passed me a glass of the fresh OJ. Awhile later, after they both prepped for their interviews, they headed on the train, uptown.

"So, where're you being recruited again?" I asked sleepily on our ride up to the center of uptown Tokyo.

"Jeez, what is this? The tenth time I've told you?" Even though she ridiculed me, Keiko knew I was the most forgetful person in the world. "Takaishi Corps." She told me as I shrugged at her.

"Oh…," I said. What the hell was that…I've totally never heard it before.

"Yeah…you're probably wondering what that is, right?" Keiko read my mind just like usual. Damn, if she wasn't so to the point all the time, I would think she's psychic. …Just kidding!

"It's the biggest firm in Tokyo. They run big account managements…like, they do Minamino Talent's finances, so I've heard," Keiko explained as I nodded…off! I began to think of my interview with the big-important head guy of Minamino Talent. All of which I took incredibly seriously! Boss-guys' name was Shuichi Minamino and a long time ago, his mom ran the works of the Talent Group and now, Shuichi, her first and only son, took the role as CEO. Through the grape-vine thing I heard that…Mr. Minamino (Shuichi) was awful to work with, rude, and demonic. The only other catch was that he was extremely good looking. Shuichi Minamino had red hair, emerald colored eyes, and a body to die for. That's, honestly, just what people tell me.

"So…erm, Takaishi-sama, he sounds cool," Wait, why did I call him 'sama'. Oops!

"Yeah…uh, okay," Keiko shrugged her shoulders. What was she supposed to think? Takaishi Yuta was just going to be her 'future' boss. Nothing special, right?

"Oh, here's my stop!" My eyes almost missed the screen displaying the words of the station. Stupid morning spacey-ness. It was worse than my usual spacing out. "I'll call you during my lunch hour…I hope." I told her with my wide-awake smile.

"Yeah," Keiko smiled. I put on my best smile as I fled the train and crossed over to one of the hugest sky scrapers in the city of Tokyo.

"Hi," I said, surely, at the front desk of Minamino Talent; the main branch was in the heart of Tokyo. "I'm Botan Hanahime; I'm here for an interview today."

"Oh, hello Hanahime-san, I-I'm Yukina! But, please go to the thirty-second floor and wait in the room, all the way towards the back, 3204, okay?" First impression of Yukina was that she was cute in the quiet sort of way. I hope I would see her more often. That would be nice!

"Um, alright. Thank you, Yukina-san," I waved, passing through and toward the elevator and then pressed the 'up' button the elevator. She hummed to a new song that was playing on the radio.

"I see the button's already pressed," a monotonous voice came creeping up behind me. Weirdo, I immediately thought.

"Oh, hello!" I knew I had to greet the stranger. Even any other person should be greeted politely. Especially in this business world. Strangely, he was astonishingly good looking, just like Shuichi Minamino was rumored to be_. _"Yes, I-I'm interviewing for a job here." I heard myself say as the handsome stranger guy smirked at me. Jerk.

"It's not funny! I—I need this job," I felt my nerves rattle.

"I see then," the man with emerald eyes just nodded, slipping into the elevator. I cocked my head, trying to figure him out. I realized he was one of them. One of those people who nobody could ever read.

…..

Oh right! It's called being stoic. That's the word; I automatically smiled at my realization. Then, whilst spacing yet again, stranger-guy was totally checking me out and giving nods and everything! Ew, pervert! Wait, that wouldn't make sense…this guy's hot.

"KYAH!" I heard myself cry, while tripping and falling right into this good-looking-mystery man's arms. I saw his stare diverge lower and knew he was checking out my (somewhat) cleavage.

GYAH! Super perv—y jerk!

"Thanks for the view," he smirked. How could he even say that!?

"EH?! PERVERT!" I screamed, backing away from him and into the corner of the other side of the elevator. When the elevator made that ding noise saying we were on my floor, I made a bee line out of the elevator as the doors slid open and walked towards the back, to Mr. Minamino's office. While expecting an older guy, to be head CEO, I waited idly, tapping my fingers on my arm.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino, are you here for the interview?" Omigod, I knew that voice. It sounded so similar, I almost fretted to turn around.

…

Shuichi Minamino was the same good-looking, stranger man from the elevator. _No way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

"Let's see…shocked, is it? That's not on your résumé," Mr. Minamino swiftly slid behind me, opening his giant private office room door. He had a stupid looking pen tucked behind his ear and briefcase in hand.

"And having a pervert boss isn't what I signed up for!" I heard myself say. Accidentally…oh crap. I'm never getting this job.

"Oh, come on," Evil boss guy drawled as if edging me on. Gross, seriously, gross. Wasn't he older anyway…or supposed to be older? Good looking doesn't always equal young! "It wasn't that bad." He paused, collecting his damned pervy thoughts. "I had fun." He leaned into me at the doorway.

Ugh…awkward! I scrambled away as he said, "Well, won't you come in my office," he gestured his index finger to inside his spacious office, which was wide set although it didn't look so from the outside.

I grunted, "Fine." I could at least, 'try' to get this job. Then move on!

"So, you are Ms. Botan Hanahime," He pretended to be all business like. What a mood swing, he's like a totally different person now. "I'm Shuichi Minamino. It's a pleasure to be at acquaintance with you." Tch, he's still Minamino-perv to me.

"You already told me your name," I scoffed.

Bored with standing, I sat down in a chair he gestured to, before.

"I just want you to soak it in," He smirked. It was like he only had the smirking face and the sullen expression. Rawr, his inability to have other emotions! It was more like a cocky-bastard grin, too. Damn him.

"Soak in what?" I crossly asked. His stupid ass look. Psh, this guy's full of it!

"My glory," He said in the 'it's so obvious!' way. Puh-lease. "Heh, the rumors…I'm sure you've heard them." He remarked haughtily as he decided to sit behind his desk.

"Don't be full of yourself…bastard," I glared at the bottom of his large desk.

"Hey, hey! I'm the one giving the interview here," he barked, scribbling nonsense on his clipboard.

"Then stop bragging about yourself," I huffed, now glaring at his gaze that was directly at the few unbuttoned buttons on my blouse.

"Fine…tell me why you're interested in my talent agency," Now the interview somewhat began. Or that line was to encourage the real 'talk' we were supposed to be having. The Minamino boss-idiot set his clipboard down and nodded at me to speak. Arrogant bastard…

"Well, I used to be signed to Seito Talent when I was younger…I was a child star. Did movies and commercials, lots of them, in fact. And, I finally settled after high school, wanting to do more managing like my good manager," I babbled, incoherently whilst getting lost in my memories. "He's actually the one that influenced me to be a manager. So, to be honest, that's how I ended up here. I've heard all too good things about your agency and thought, why not start at the top." Minamino held a hand up at me as his head was buried in his papers.

"Well, that's just…fine. But, you really, just gave me your résumé," He said blatantly. "Except for the end. Well, you did choose to start here." He continued. "But, not all managers…especially ones such as yourself…," he paused for all dramatics. "…Start by being managers. You need to know the business behind the scene. And, I'll give you just the job." His smirk made me cringe. What the hell was he thinking!?

"You can start…just because I recently fired my last…as my new, personal assistant," My mouth dropped at his words.

"Are you serious?" I groaned, a little too much.

"Gotta start at the top, right? So here, you'll just have to go from the bottom," He said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Son of a….," I mumbled under my breath.

"Well?" Mr. Minamino, I guess I'll be calling him that raised his brows. "There're many girls lined up for jobs like this." He said, probably referring to girls wanting to be around him. How stuck up… "I could have the hottest assistants. But to be honest," Minamino emphasized. "I don't hate you."

"Don't hate me, huh?" I wrinkled my brow. Um…okay?

"Nope, I don't hate you," He mused, agreeing.

"Uh…okay," I managed, still confused as hell.

"So, what do you say…Hanahime-san?" He looked patient for my answer.

"If I must start from the bottom, of your agency and work my way to the top. I guess that's fine," I thought this over. He was giving me a job and I was an adult now, it's not like I had another job to fall back on. Things were different that he did give me this job.

"Great!" Pervy boss actually sounded excited. Somewhat. "Your office is next to mine. Make yourself at home, for today. And I'll be there in a moment to get you settled and start you up on work." He 'appeared' busy as he frantically thrashed through a few drawers. Loser…actually having to 'look busy'. I retreated toward the door….until,

"Oh wait, one more thing, Hanahime,"

I heard footsteps as I turned my head and then perv-san hovering over me, all of a sudden. What the HELL!?

"Ye-," Yes…I knew I was just about to say but I couldn't.

Boss' lips were right on mine, sealing them with a somewhat soft kiss. For someone that was a complete asshole, this kiss said all the things that didn't add up to who was my new boss.

Sweet, the kiss was almost sweet. Except for the fact I knew whose lips they were. I gasped as his tongue coaxed my mouth, begging me to open my mouth.

_No, no_, I thought while intending to push him away. I felt his strong muscles through his oxford, they tensed.

Please stop, I begged in my brain. He complied with my thoughts.

"Remember, Hanahime, I don't hate you," Boss Shuichi smirked in some cynic delight. What the hell does that mean? He doesn't "hate me"? What the hell…? Gag in my mouth! "And, you're definitely hired."

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring who the hell heard. Anybody would if they were in my position right now.

"YOU KISSING DEVIL!" I hollered, covered my mouth protectively. No way was he coming near me again. "YOU PERV! YOU…YOU!" Dumb, idiotic, stupid bastard! RAWR.

There are no words for my anger.

"You know you want this," His arms wrapped around me, almost cupping my breasts. "No one can deny me." Minamino smirked at me again.

"UGHHH! DISGUSTING!" I shriveled a cry, trying to lower my voice incase people were looking in boss's office direction. "Urg….I hate you, Minamino."

"No honorific, eh? That would be Minamino-sama to you, personal assistant-chan," He made the point of saying and then I slammed the door behind myself. Can you imagine yourself in a room where everyone thinks you're out of your mind?

Well I have found such a room. The whole floor, practically, was staring at me. Giving off vibes like: that new girl! What a freak…or Holy crap is Mr. Minamino out of his mind? I cringed, looking away from all those shocked faces and deciding on opening the wooden door to my new office.

I happened to slam, yet, another door. The new one leading into my office. I suck, I thought as I sat on the floor, in disgust. At least it felt like disgust. I couldn't quite understand what I was feeling. I wrapped my arms around my knees like I did as a child when I was upset and wanted to mope alone.

"What is this…?" I gasped, touching my cheek. It was really warm. Probably from the embarrassment of the office-floor world. "I hate him…don't I? I hate him!" I tried convincing myself. I didn't need convincing! I knew it already that I hated Shuichi Minamino. "A-and, he's my boss. But he's a bastard!" I said, unaware how I was speaking to myself. Who cares? It was all those faces I was nervous about, wasn't it? But usually, I hold my head high. I don't usually care what other people think….this is weird. "That's it! It's true!" I crooned, coming to realization. "I absolutely hate the pervert boss."


	3. Chapter 3

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

Nursing a strong cup of sake, Keiko and I sat in our usual clubby, hot spot downtown, sort of near our apartment. I took a long sip. After the day I just had, I totally deserved a few rounds.

"I fucking hate my boss," Keiko growled, looking about ready to explode her drink. With the power of her hands! Jeez, the girl ran such a temper.

"To hating our bosses!" I cheered, even though it wasn't something to 'cheer' about. We clinked our tiny glasses together.

"What happened with yours?" Keiko asked, still very conscious of the conversation going on.

"He's a pervert who tried to look down my shirt and stole a kiss from me!"

Keiko's face fell from-well, whatever it looked like before—to shock.

"I'm serious," I gritted.

"Frickin' A, that's awful!"

"Tell me about it," I yawned.

"I was just gonna say Takaishi-_sama _had me do all this crazy shit. Like his chores and stuff. …You think Minamino-san has quite the crush or somethin'?"

Hah, Keiko said 'sama' after Takaishi. Never thought I'd hear that one. In Keiko's blatantly blunt mind she would never call anybody 'sama', this guy definitely had it in for her.

"Ew…after that, I had to do filing and computing stuff," I complained, downing the rest of my sake. "Another round, bartender-sir!" I beckoned. The relatively young bartender, probably in his thirties, slid refills down for us.

"Uh…Sana, that's what an assistants supposed to do," They are? Ew, sounds like effin hell. Not to mention, boring.

"But I wanted to be a manager," I found myself whining. Stupid alcohol getting to me all ready. Then again, I forgot the number of tiny glasses I was drinking.

"Right, fuck our lives!" Fuka held up her glass in another toast/cheer.

"Fuck our lives!" I chorused.

**Umm…a large number of tiny sake glasses later! **

My arm was draped around Keiko's shoulder as we, kind of, carried each other home.

"At least your boss ain't purrr-veeeyy," I slurred, sounding like Keiko.

"At least your boss is shhh-mexyy."

"EUUUWWA, did you just call that bastard sexxaayy?"

"So?" Keiko pouted. I squinted. Even drunk she was cute. "I'd-a let 'im kiss me."

"Keiko!" I slapped her arm playfully, almost slipping. Shit-bag. "Then, let's trade!" I proposed, drunkenly.

Keiko chortled with laughter, "Nah, girl. Keep him. Somethin' good 'ight happen."

"Pshhhhh, Keii-koo, yahh right!"

"Ya never know," she said with eye brows raised.

Silence.

Then laughter, yes laughter. The kind of crazy laughing that only two awesome best friends could pull off. The kind where you're kind of laughing about nothing but it's still damn funny.

* * *

Morning came; I squished my pillow to my face as I saw sunlight pour through the blinds. I think I forgot how much I hated my life in just one sleep. Was that possible? A hand thrust a mug in my direction.

I blinked; saw a fuzzy image of my best friend with a similar looking mug in her own hand, "Morning girl." Keiko's voice drawled in her ever present Kansai accent. If I hadn't mentioned before, Keiko came to Tokyo U from Osaka. We dormed together freshmen and sophomore year, which was great. Especially since we came to end up living together now.

I yawned widely, "Hey." I blinked and took the cup. I sat up.

The throbbing pain of a fucking hangover entering my mind.

**SHIT BAG. **

I think I hate life more.

"Yeah…," Keiko must have read my expression. "Here take this." She passed over an aspirin. I swallowed the pill in an instant and downed half a cup of the black coffee. The liquid burning down my throat except it took my mind off this migraine. That was the good part. If there was any good thing to point out. Which there really wasn't but of course, I have to be the optimist in this story, anyway.

"Hate to break it to ya, girl but, we got work today…so I think you should get ready soon," Keiko warned warily as she crossed the room and slid the slidy door open into our teeny kitchen. She closed the door behind her, quietly. I snapped my eyes shut, remorsefully remembering joining the hell-hole I'd like to label my new job and then getting drunk that night because of the stupid-ass long day that followed my pervy new boss checking me out.

And, now, I had to go through it all again.

Wasn't life just peachy?

I changed into whatever and double dosed the foundation I applied that morning. Usually, my skin was still pearly white and a little too pale, but today I looked hangover sick so I used my back up that I had for those just in case days. I threw on a modest looking blouse, pencil skirt, and open toe boots. I tugged on one of Keiko's cardigans before going back over to my dresser mirror to apply my make up: usual pale pink lip stick, similar looking blush, and brownish eye make up. I usually selected brown because it wasn't wild, it was conservative.

"Ready," I groaned, slipping out of our joined room. We ate together; getting food into our bodies was kind of nice. All in all, I knew today was gonna be a crappy day and Minamino would be on my case all day. He was that type.

Once at my stop, a blurred half-hour later, Keiko had said, "I'll call you during lunch."

I nodded, "We'll get through this." I said a lie. So what? I lied a lot in general. Lots of people do. Being honest was something I liked doing as a kid but not something I continued as I grew into adulthood.

Reassuring Keiko was all I meant, no harm done of course.

She chuckled, holding her head, "We better hope." I glanced at her with another curt nod before slipping out and into the city that was Tokyo. It buzzed like no other and then again, I heard New York City, in North America, was sort of similar. Begrudgingly, I made it into Minamino Talent, at exactly 8:43 am.

"Hey Yukina-san," I said to the receptionist girl whom I met yesterday and had lunch with. My impression of Yukina was that she was adorable. She would carry that baby face for life, probably. Even though she was quiet, I enjoyed that when I wanted to be subdued or not have to talk to keep somebody entertained. Yukina was just that kind of person. Quiet was not awkward, it was like an accepting quiet. Today, I'd be grateful for that as my headache seeped past the medicine from the morning.

"Good morning, Hanahime-san," she replied in a chirp. "How are you?" She asked, scribbling something onto her papers.

"Horrible!" I openly said. "Kind of….got drunk last night." I whispered.

Yukina blushed for some reason, "Oh." She squeaked.

"Kh, yeah," I shrugged. "Anyway, don't tell Minamino. But, I'll see you for lunch?" I suggested, rubbing my temples.

"Sure thing, and don't worry, I wouldn't," Yukina reassured and I smiled before heading toward the gold plated elevators.

I felt a momentary happiness for the fact I could trust little, quiet Yukina.

Now back to my hellish life.

My soon to be hellish life, I might concur.

"Hanahime, there you are!" Minamino looked tweaked already.

"I'm on time, aren't I?" I peered at my slim Coach watch that I got from my abroad friend, from the US actually, Brad. The time was actually earlier than I had to be here.

"No…," Minamino shook his head. "I wanted you here at 8:45. It's eight minutes after the dot." He scratched his head.

Oh, lord. The guy was paranoid, now too?

I should make a check list of negative qualities this dude has.

"Uh…I'm sorry," I made an effort.

"Sorry is not good enough," he pulled my arm into his office and the rest of me too! I was too tired to function. This sucked. "Oh, I was…acting, Hanahime. I have a soft spot for you. I just wanted you in my office." Minamino chuckled a little manically for my taste. I think my medicine was really conking out, especially when I needed it more. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to blink them back open for longer. His hand firmly squeezed my wrist as he held me against his shut door.

"How was your night?" He asked with a devilish smile. Not the sexy kind, might I say. Shuichi Minamino was not sexy. Not to me, ever.

"I missed this," he whispered hoarsely. That wasn't sexy either. God, somebody just _kill me_, I thought mercifully.

His hands ran down my thoughtfully 'modest' outfit.

Gross. Gross. GROSS. I thought, as his hand took a slow at my leg. He encased his hand around my upper thigh, sliding up my skirt.

He grinned, "I definitely missed this." His breath tickled at my neck, very grotesquely. I hate him, I hate him.

"Get away," I mewled except Minamino didn't. He was intent. His other hand at the base of my neck, crawling up toward my high ponytail. I internally groaned, knowing I had no strength to move. So Minamino was gonna, basically, get away with whatever shit and I couldn't do anything. I could feel the warmth of the hand on my leg inching closer toward my panties. His mint scented breath hovering above my lips.

All right, losing it to my boss. Joy. On fucking life.

"Why aren't you stopping me?"

Did he just ask that? I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them; I guess they had been closed all along. I hadn't noticed. A fuzzy looking Minamino was standing there, halting his actions.

"Well? You're not like the girl I met yesterday," He extracted his hands from me and then rushed behind his desk. Minamino straightened his tie and shirt, giving me the impression to do the same. I did. He handed me a stack of files from over his desk.

"Here," he muttered. "I'll phone you in if I need more of your _assistance_," He remarked, gesturing a hand for me to leave as he sat behind his desk with eyes glued to his computer monitor.

Could that have been the weirdest thing, ever? It totally could have. He could have done anything to me. Anything. Except he stopped. For some reason, even though everything Minamino did was totally rude and disrespectful, he didn't continue when he could have. Maybe he was actually kind, somewhere in the layers of his asshole exterior. I closed the door behind me, walking the one foot until I reached my office.

Only seconds later…Minamino burst through the door, stack of files in hand.

"Here," he said kind of coldly. "File these and re-type the invoices of the first page in each folder into the computer before you continue to file. Make sure the save them into the 'New' folder on the Shared Folders. Okay?" He slammed the pile in front of me. I blinked, taking it in.

Da—yum, I was really tired.

"Okay," I answered, a little robotically.

"By lunch," he warned, warily. "Please be back to normal, _Botan_."

I did a double take at my name.

The way he had said it….

It almost seemed sweet.

**Almost!** He was still a god damn bastard to me.

"Yes, sir….uh, Minamino-sama," I nodded with lowered head. I already felt bad as it was. His life goal must have been to make me feel shitty day in and day out.

"Right," he remarked, shutting the door behind him as he left. I went to work, having my mind circulate around the task at hand was better than talking to him or dealing with him. As much as I didn't understand the guy, I made a realization of my day two of being here…

Shuichi Minamino had a sweet side. A softer side.

My new goal, along with putting up with him, was to see it. I wanted to see Minamino at his sweetest. At his nicest, because he had it in him and it seemed a hell of a lot better than seeing him at his pervy-est.

Through my aftermath of a hangover, I knew I would find that side of him!


	4. Chapter 4

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

I reported early, which was strange. I'm not a morning person. Mama knew that ever since I was younger. If I could sleep hours on end through the weekend and when I had to wake up for school….Well that was just a nightmare. But today I was determined to find Minamino's softer side! He had one. He really did. It was nine when I got to the office. Perfect time, yesterday was just me getting there early for meeting prep. I tidied my office, going through the large metal file cabinets, drawing back the beige blinds, and taking a long sip from my coffee, from the shop across the street. I even turned on my computer, to commence yesterday's work. And it was all before Minamino even showed up. I straightened the few things atop the desk as well, sitting down in the chair that was neatly tucked under my desk.

"Where is Hanahime?" Minamino seemed tweaked as I heard his voice outside my office. God, what now? I perked up and closed my game of online solitaire, scrambling out of my office room door.

"H-hello Minamino-san," I recoiled, slamming the door shut behind me and seeing Minamino straighten when seeing me. Haha he looks stiff!

"About time," Minamino did not even glance at me bypassed, side stepping into his own office. "Come in here." He seemed to command.

I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking, "Yes, sir." Here we go… I just hope he isn't pervy with whatever it is he wants. I dragged my butt inside the wide set office with looming drapery, the off-turned light fixtures hanging from the wall, modern furniture décor room. I never noticed how clean and nice looking it was. Phft. Minamino must have help do all that.

"Do you have my accounts ready for the meeting? We are discussing with the actors that'll be in an eco-friendly campaign in a couple days," Minamino still seemed distracted. I wondered what could be wrong. He usually was so intent on every action and everything he did.

Oh well. Not my problem!

"Ah—yes, of course," I responded. "Would you like them now?" I offered.

"No-no, just give them to me before the meeting. For now, what I'd like you to do is…" Alright, here it comes. Time to get intimate with the pervy boss-man. "To remove the files on Kira Shouko and Iruchi Ryuu. Then continue yesterday's work with my filing database and eventually go pick up lunch with Yukina, from Hama." My mouth almost went open into a giant circle.

"Um, sure Minamino-san. B-by the way the meeting is at ten, you know," I managed, still trying to be the good assistant.

"Yes, thank you, Hanahime-san. I know," Minamino gave me a curt nod.

I hesitated, "Eh…um…"

"That's all," Minamino filled in the blank.

I wrinkled my brow, "Um, alright." I nodded. "Bye." I cringed once I turned around and further left the office. Was yesterday so bad? I mean, I was just willing, is all. Minamino was like playing me hot and cold. Gosh, he could not get any weirder. I sighed, opening the door to my own office and deciding to just get on with my work. It was the least I could do. I remembered Minamino's words from my grueling first day.

_Something about starting at the bottom to get the top_. I knew I had to keep being determined if it was what I really wanted. For now, I'd play Minamino's game.

* * *

The meeting came by ten and Minamino tossed a smirk at me. Or a smile, maybe. It was just damn pervy.

Was he back to normal?

"So, here are the files, Minamino-san," I passed him the manila folders he had asked for previously. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Come to the meeting with me, Hanahime," Minamino said as if he reached epiphany.

"Um, why Minamino-san?" I stammered, damn it, he kept making me do that.

"It'll be informative. Lots of managers to learn from. Come, okay?" He offered almost sweetly by the end.

"Sure, sir," I pursed my lips before answering.

"Good, come along now," he gestured with a hand, side stepping and exiting the office through the slim divider between cubicles. What was I _Toto_? The doggy from _The Wizard of Oz_ now!

Rawr, sometimes I just wanted to punch him in the face. Where it would hurt and he wouldn't have to be such a pretty boy. Begrudgingly, I followed him out of the office on our floor and we headed to a separate wing of the entire building, since the entire Minamino Talent had owned it. Here there was only one huge glass walled room with a few distanced private offices scatted about the floor. That was it.

Minamino entered the glass room with the long oval shaped table taking up the floor and around it were normal looking office seats that were cushioned with black leather. Around the table were some dull looking office-y people in button down shirts and pant suits. There were two other women, respectively, that were reading some papers in front of them. In addition, there were three relatively young teenagers all bright and perky and dressed in trendier, flashier clothing.

"Hello everybody," Minamino greeted once he shut the glass double door behind himself, I had walked in as he held the door open.

POINT ONE! There was a sweet side. A gentlemanly side.

They all stood at once.

"Please, have a seat," He offered in his same monotonous tone.

Everyone sat and Minamino took the head of the table with me, sitting at his right.

"This is my new assistant, Botan Hanahime," he introduced. The others stared kind of absently at me. Oh well. "She was a former child star and might have some good input to this meeting. I hope you all respect that." A simmer of nods burst and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said, a little too perky for my taste. Especially in this boring, black and white meeting.

"Hey! I remember you!" shot one of the girls' in the flashy clothing.

"Uh…okay?" I remarked one brow wrinkled in confusion.

"You were on Child's Toy! I loved that show as a kid," she brilliantly smiled at me, enthusiasm reeling. I couldn't even believe somebody actually remembered that. Minamino's face seemed to contort and his hand covered his mouth in a form of shock.

Whatta weirdo.

"Yes, yes I was," I replied instantly. Still kind of shocked as I looked away from Minamino.

"Wow, you were great!" the teen star seemed to smile even more widely.

"All right, people. It's time to start our meeting," Minamino took up the role as boss-man, which he is. But, still. I totally caught him spacing there for more than a minute.

"Let's begin…we are talking about this promotional campaign along with drama scheduling. Hoshi-K has canceled the drama that used to air on channel three-hundred and two, so we all know about updates, which are in a folder in front of all of you," I instinctively reached for it upon his words. I flipped open the manila folder, scanning through the print-out of the Hoshi-K show line up.

"In addition, they added the anime, Teen * Idol Star, which voices a few from our talent. The next thing is Ikinouichi-san, you have decided to fully work for Minamino Talent, am I right? I have heard you, Miki-san, and Sakurai-san have decided to launch the Haru-Haru campaign, am I correct?" Minamino pointed out, still poised as ever. I was still confused **as ever**, and finally Minamino sat down, quieting. Apparently this was the initial time period for the others to begin speaking.

"That's correct, Minamino-sama. I have decided quit school and begin working full time," responded the blonde streaked haired boy in a funky plaid shirt and chain bracelets and necklaces. "Miki and Sakurai have agreed to do Haru-Haru with me to promote the awareness for environmental hazards." The boy curtly answered. He had to be pretty young, I supposed. Maybe a high school student.

"Well, we will discuss that with your manager individually. On the other hand, I would like all three managers to describe to me, the initial plan decided," Minamino answered. I couldn't believe he could be so business-y without the pervy parts. It was so weird how he was so focused. The three managers discussed silently before the woman with neatly combed hair and a pressed suit began speaking about the ads that would be released and the TV commercials, as well. Suddenly, because it was suddenly, I felt skin to skin contact.

A cool hand against my bare leg, buried underneath my skirt.

Oh, my _god,_

This could not be happening…**not** now. I lowered my head, squeezing my eyes shut not daring to flash a look at my boss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

Even without looking it was obvious to say the one who was fingering me under the table was Minamino, without a doubt. Despite the fact, I finally glanced over and saw the gray suit sleeve that belonged to none other than my boss.

Great, just great…

_Ohh_…I thought just as his hand inched higher, tracing lines along my panties just as the others, surrounding the table were still engaged in conversation. How could he even think to-_oh_…dear god, I wanted to moan as his fingers began to press harder against my thin panties. God, why couldn't I have worn pants today… Damn it, Keiko, and all the skirts I tend to steal from her side of the closet.

I couldn't even think of that now. Jesus, I'll never live this down…

_Keep going_ I cussed myself at the thought and with that remark stuck in my head, cold air rushed underneath my skirt and everything was over. The meeting. Minamino fingering me through my panties. All of it.

"Was that great experience?" Minamino asked.

What? Wait—what? Pervert innuendo much.

"Was it great or not?" He asked, again. I noticed we were the only ones left in the meeting room. He smirked and I could barely register a thought, "The meeting." He informed in a snobby-tude.

I glowered up at him, "Fine." I replied.

"I hope you took notes, you know. Because next time, I'd love it if you contributed. To the meeting that is," Another sarcastically grim smirk. Jeez, was that the only facial expression he could make.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh…sure." I responded, knowing not to explode on him like what was going on in my mind. Notes? Was he off his high horse? When he was doing that, how could I possibly have notes? That's like multi-tasking. And for me, multitasking is impossible. We left the glass walled room, Minamino leading the way as we crossed the thin halls of the office and back into his own private floor filled with the dozen cubicles and our offices.

"Come in here, we're going to go over what you learned," Minamino wavered as we stood outside his office. He clicked it open, I sighed as we entered and then he closed it behind me. I tensed as I heard the lock click. Holey moley! What the hell…I turned around slowly, knowing my only escape routes were the window or windows and the god damn only exit door. Shoot. Fml.

WAAHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! MINAMINO-SAMA'S A PERVERT FREAK! He darted toward me, contrary to my inner screams. I backed up, feeling the ledge of the window and he cornered me, an arm wielding me to no longer move from his sight.

Shit.

His mouth was pressed forcefully against mine. I thanked god we were no longer in public. The kiss started slow except hard and gradually grew too sensual and heated. I remained immune and didn't try to kiss him back, especially when he tried probing my tongue with his own. I couldn't kiss him back. He's my boss for gods' sake. Why couldn't he get that?

He didn't give up. He kept kissing me, rampantly. Quickly and then moved on to my cheek and neck, since my response was little.

"U-hn," I sort of let out a strangled moan. His hands suddenly attaching to my body. All over. Running over my sides, my breasts, my stomach, and eventually, sticking to my hips.

When would this nightmare be over? Please…can I get rain check, at least.

Guess not.

He kept at kissing me, rougher and harder. Trying to tempt me to kiss him back. I wouldn't! I couldn't! It was so insanely wrong. Just too wrong.

"You're not…very responsive," Minamino cut off the last kiss and removed his hands from my hips. For a dude….I must say, he's got some self control. Or pretends he's got good control.

"You're my boss," I corrected. "I…I can't do something like this." I told him.

"That's not supposed to mean anything," he barked, tweaked by this. "Get out!" He demanded. A look possessed his face. It was one I never noticed he had before. Dark and demonic.

I knew I was frightened.

"GET OUT!" He screamed while I hesitated. Almost frozen in my place. I maneuvered around him and made a bee line for the door. I closed it after leaving, sighing and noticing nobody else around me was looking. Sound proof walls, huh? I walked into my own office, adjacent to his, and crawled up on the carpeted floor. I circled my arms around my curled up knees and lowered my head. Minamino…he, he _really _scared me.

* * *

By lunch, I pretty much ran out of the office. Screaming hallelujah to the heavens because I could not wait to get out of that stuffy, icky place. Okay, so minus the screams but it was undeniable how happy I was to be out of there. I even wanted to do my own happy-victory dance.

As for where we left off, Minamino e-mailed me to do some filing stuff and account managements. But that was all the communication we had until lunch, when I was able to go out and….begrudgingly pick up Hama for him. Well, he never said I could 'take my sweet ass time' while I was at it. A-HAH! Go loop holes. That deserves another victory dance. Mhmm indeed.

I felt so cheery as I paraded down the streets of uptown Tokyo. My life was great. Yes, so great! I could not foresee anything to ruin my great day. Nope, nada…nothing.

One bento, green tea drink, steamed bun (Minamino's order) and some sushi for me in there, too….LATER.

And, back at work….

Minamino goes, "There's this Green Peace benefit tonight. I need a date."

Eh-xcuse moi? Okay, so my French is a little off. Give a girl points for trying. Haha, honestly, I don't know French. I took Spanish in middle school.

"What?"

"Please," Minamino seemed to beg. I almost caved before he darkly added, "_I'll play nice_." He chuckled as we stood inside his office. He planted one on me, right on my lips. A total mood switch from before with his mental breakdown scream at me. I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth, exploring so gently. I sighed, feeling my insides turn to jell-o or something of mushy consistency.

Oh my god, I had a date with the Minamino tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

Keiko howled with laugher when I told her how I would be spending my night. She sneered and chuckled and made fun of me….wahhh! So much for a best friend.

"He totally wants to get in your pants, girl! Oh—my god, an impromptu date…this is just too funny! He definitely just wants to bang you, Botan-chan," Keiko said, smitten by her comments as she sat in our shared apartment, eating frozen yogurt.

"Bang me? Gross! Keiko…he's my boss. Did you forget that?" I shouted at her, glaring as she casually just sat there with no help, no aide, and no nothing! Stupid best friend….

"Do something…" I cried when she said nothing.

"So what? Your boss can like you. It's not weird or anything," Keiko examined her silver spoon. It reflected light back at her.

"It is, too, weird! I work for him. I'm not his 'mistress' or some shit," I declared, even if this wasn't Roman times and I said the word _mistress_.

Keiko shrugged, "Why're you so worked up about it? Isn't he hot?"

"Not the point!" I whined. "He's a moody, PMS-ing, jerk-face bastard!"

"A hot bastard," Keiko corrected.

I threw my arms up at her, exasperated, "Who needs you! RAWR!" I marched into our room, slamming the door and picking apart our closet for a dress. Eventually I found one, lacy skirted and black silk underneath. It stopped above the knee and I wore it with skin tone colored tights and three inch heels, Keiko's of course. She always had better taste than me. I emerged from the room, taking my purse which sat on the countertop in our kitchenette.

"How are you spending your night?" I asked as she looked heavily concentrated on her low-calorie frozen yogurt tub.

"Just here, with our _Sunadokei_ drama DVDs," she smiled cheekily at me. "Have fun." She sinisterly added as I rolled my eyes and exited our apartment. Something about what Keiko said seemed too rehearsed to be true. She could have been lying to me, I supposed. But all in all, it wasn't that big a deal. Outside, I headed down the steps and into the parking lot. For an October night it was pretty chilly and I realized I stepped out without a jacket. All I had was this sheer, black flimsy shrug covering my shoulders and the top of my arms. Suddenly, a silver car pulled up at the curb, fast and at a speed unlikely for residential areas. I soon noticed it was a fancy, European car. Probably a Ferrari or BMW. I was never really good with cars. Koenma always had a Mercedes, back in my acting days.

"Hey there personal assistant-chan," Minamino pervert stepped out of the driver's seat door and said.

"Hey idiotic boss," I flashed my best, not really, smile and filed into the car.

"Oh, ready so soon, aren't we?" he said, demurely. "Alright," he shrugged reluctantly and went on in after me.

"So, where, exactly, are we going?" I asked, staring out the window and Minamino put his key in the ignition because the engine roared loudly. I bet all the neighbors could hear. How mortifying. I bet they wondered who the freaking gold digger was that was dating a rich guy.

"That fancy, new restaurant around the corner from the office. It serves a classy menu that is vegan authorized," Minamino said with a rather serious face. I wonder when he'll try to look less cool. I feel like whenever I'm with him, I'm bored and analyze his lack of facial expressions. Trust me; they're only a bare minimum.

"That…sounds fun," I answered as he swerved at a corner turn and sped ahead to make the light ahead. "Uh…why did you ask me to be your date, Minamino-san?" I decided to ask. It was something curious. I mean, as Keiko told me, Minamino was on top twenty bachelors in Japan. He should have a girlfriend… Not that it concerns me, but still! Why me? I'm just an assistant.

"Because…," Minamino wields the steering wheel. "I don't hate you…Hanahime-san."

"That's weird…I mean!" I compose myself. "What does that mean…you don't hate a lot of things, right? You could have picked anybody else to go to this dinner with."

Minamino shrugged, "So? I chose you. Are you upset by this?" He asked, leaning over and toward me. His hair almost tickling my cheek.

"N-no," I seemed the stammer. I then, wanted to ask about his ever present mood changes. It seemed he was like a woman going through their period. But hey, why ruin our mood…it was going so well! I almost enjoyed it….

We reached the vegan acclaimed restaurant, titled "Lettuce". I guess they could not think of anything better. I smirked at the name as Minamino tossed the key to the valet and one of the valet dudes opened my door for me.

"You look…uh, decent," Minamino managed and I laughed at his effort to compliment me.

"You too, Minamino-san! You too!" I agreed as he took my arm and led me into the restaurant. It was fancy with a red carpet encompassing the few feet of sidewalk until the restaurant, velvet rope and all leading up a few stairs into a curtain drawn entrance. The outer of the restaurant was high set windows and marble exterior. Inside, there was an elegant counter with about five hosts awaiting us.

"The Peta party," Minamino inclined his head as he spoke.

"Of course, Minamino-sama," the one hostess, a petite woman, squeaked. "Toward the back, left, in our private room."

"Have you screwed her, too?" I good naturedly asked. It was a joke.

"Very funny, Hanahime-san," Hayama seemed mildly amused at my attempt to joke with him. "But, no…I haven't. Maybe you can get her number for me."

"Oh…I don't know. She's not my type," I retorted, glancing back over my shoulder.

"Really now? And what is this 'type' of yours?" He asked as we neared the back room. I could see other women, seated at the other tables, staring up at Minamino. Was he honestly that good looking?

To me… I couldn't say so…or give an answer.

Maybe all I see him as is my boss. That's all he could ever be.

"Hanahime? Are you alive? Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" Minamino shook my arm briefly and I blinked, double taking the scene.

"Oh, hi," I flushed, embarrassed for spacing out like that.

"So what is your type?" He asked, it seemed like déjà vu. I was already asked this.

"Uh…nice guys that give me…sugary food!" I responded, knowing that sounded a lot better in my head. Shucks to that.

Minamino shook his head, and then made eye contact with me.

Was he joking?

I don't know…don't care…

We entered the room at that time and everyone greeted Minamino instantly. Dropping whatever the hell they were doing and careening their attention toward us. Fancy clad business men holding plates with all different style chopped veggies, ditched their dates and rushed over to greet him. Sometimes I forgot what a power house—what a successful and important man Shuichi Minamino was. The indolent asshole—jerk face boss side of him was the man I knew and it was hard to remember he played both roles.

"And who is this?" a woman asked looking at me. Her brown colored hair shined under the sparkly lights.

"This is Botan Hanahime, my personal assistant…and date for this evening," Minamino answered, pressing a hand at my lower back. Maybe it was there the whole time. I only noticed now as his hand firmly remained on my waist.

Good god, if we weren't at this party, I would have had his ass! RAWR… and said: don't touch me, pervert man—boss dude! But, I couldn't.

I smiled, "Botan Hanahime, nice to meet you."

"Shiori Minamino…retired CEO of Minamino Talent. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanahime-san. I hope my son isn't being too much of a bother."

I bit my lip, SHIORI...MINAMINO…?

My mouth hung open.

"Is she okay?" Shiori Minamino asked.

"I don't know," Minamino shrugged his shoulders.

SHIORI.

MINAMINO.

SHIORI MINAMINO! GYAH!

Aka Minamino's mom. Aka talent mogul. Aka can turn a sloppy fugly faced child into a star. (Wasn't me. But I saw it happen too another kid!)

I couldn't believe I just met the master of all talent in Japan. It was too good to be true.

"He… he isn't," I finally answered. "And, I'm sorry. It's just an honor to be in your presence, Minamino-sama." I bowed correctly and stood up straighter.

"Oh, my dear, no need for politeness. I'm not the CEO anymore…," Master of all Talent replied in much kindness. I just couldn't believe I met her, still.

"Anyway, please enjoy the party and I'm leaving Shuichi in your care," Master Minamino smiled again, contrary to Minamino's lack of.

"Of course, ma'am," I nodded and Minamino-sama walked off and dispersed into a crowd of business people carrying plates of vegan food.

"Y-your mom?" I almost gaped, again.

"Yeah…," Minamino brushed it off like it was nothing.

"She…she's amazing!" I declared.

"I know, but I know I will turn many more into stars and beat her record of signing talent," He told me. "It's….it's what I want to do."

I felt myself blushing…I don't know why on earth, but I did, "Oh."

"Shut up," Minamino sneered and then smirked. A-hah, he was joking. Later into the night, he introduced to me to many more people. Actors, actresses, singers, more rich people, managers, and other talent associations. The list went on and on and on. By the dinner's third course of food, I was ready to hit the hay and take a long nap to sleep off the dinner. Which consisted of an array of salads, noodle dishes, and some sort of European soup with healthy preservatives. I wasn't sure, entirely. But the food lacked consistency since it was vegan.

The worst part was I had an intense…seriously intense…craving for barbeque! GAH! How could vegan food make me think of BBQ? I'm horrible, I know it.

"You look pale," Minamino noted. "Want to ditch this joint?"

I scoffed, "But you're like needed here. How can you just up and go?"

"It's sneaky but I know how," Minamino informed.

"How sneaky?" I asked.

.

.

.

Okay, it wasn't that sneaky. But in twenty minutes, we were successfully able to ditch the party during one of Peta's representative's speech and soon after some actors/actresses representing the cause would speak. I met Minamino outside the bathroom hall and we….ESCAPED.

Petite hostess stared at us as we dashed out the front and slipped around the corner of the street. I laughed all my held back laughter.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" I screamed, loudly and obnoxiously. People turned heads, not that I cared one bit.

"Trust me I've done this before," Minamino said, well equipped and assuring. "Mom usually takes over when I'm supposed to speak."

"Shoot! You had a speech too? God, now I really feel bad," I bit the inside of my cheek. He never mentioned it before…

"So what?" Minamino shot back with an apathetic look. "I sure as hell don't care." He started heading straight in the other direction of Lettuce. I stood kind of carelessly without moving in any which way. I sighed, rushing after my boss. Ew, "my boss"…never thought I'd say that at this job.

"About time," he chortled with raised brows as I fell into step with him.

"So where are we going?" I asked, ignoring his remark.

"Anywhere," he replied. "And everywhere." He added and I could feel a smile grow on my face. This night was seriously looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

Mmm…

It was so hot.

So juicy.

_So delicious._

I was just begging for more by the end of it.

….

I stuck it whole in my mouth, savoring the taste and making sure I didn't miss any of it. Besides this had to be the most amazing,

Best barbeque…ever!

So after that whole "Anywhere" and "Everywhere" line from Minamino, we went for BBQ because I admitted my craving for it after the night of low-cal salads and bland vegetable broth soups. So he took me to this extra sh-mancy place uptown and told me he "didn't hate it" so we went and it was freaking awesome.

By the way, I was talking about this skewer with like pork, I think, and chicken glazed in this nice Jack Daniels BBQ Sauce.

Also I hope I'm not grossing anybody out…but, hey cravings are cravings. Not much else to do about them.

"Are you finished?" smirked Minamino as he watched me knife my steak.

"Nu-uh," I almost drooled over the piece of meat.

"I know we were eating shitty vegan food but, seriously…why the huge craving for meat?" He crossed his arms over his chest and threw is napkin to the table.

"I dunno…I've seriously never craved meat this bad," I shrugged and took a swig from my beer. Oh yeah, alcohol was definitely in this mix.

"But this is sooooo good," I stuffed a piece in my mouth. I was definitely in heaven.

Sometime later…yeah, I can't remember how long it had been, we left the restaurant and walked off all the calories we just inhaled. Mhmm, nothing says walking off your food like a long walk. We just walked and walked…nothing was said, really. It was so quiet. I had never witnessed my boss this quiet. Not yelling, not attempting to rape me, not anything. It was peaceful. I was left alone with my thoughts. We reached a park, somewhere along the outskirts of uptown but not exactly uptown…I still knew where we were! Of course.

"There's a place, in here…that I visit," Minamino informed before we stepped through the entrance of the park.

"Oh, sure…," I nodded, agreeing. He did buy me dinner, of course. (2x) So anything for you! Anything! …Well, not really anything. This is just space for my many-multiple thoughts. Somehow, while trapped in thought land, Minamino started speeding up, walking ahead of me and stopped at this gazebo thing smack dab in the middle of the park. He just stopped and stood there as if mesmerized by the place. Trees looped around the walkway and cornered the small gazebo so it looked isolated. It felt isolated. Minamino and I were about the only two people walking around a park at this time of night.

"Hey…um, Minamino-san?" No response. But he was right there. He had to be hearing me. "Thanks for today. I mean, I would have been alright if we had stayed at the party. But you know, tonight was even better…spending it with you and barbeque. That you paid for. So, I just wanted to say thanks." He stood there, stiff as a rail. Unmoving and as if time had stopped for him.

"Um…Minamino-san…?" I tried, touching his shoulder. "Are you…alright, Minamino-san?" I felt his hot hand grab mine, squeezing tight as he removed my hand from his shoulder. I tried not to flinch, thinking I did something wrong. Embarrassment immediately crossed my face.

"Don't worry about it," he managed, his voice sounded shaky and hesitant. He turned around, facing me. Remorse and an indescribable, wretched with sadness look on his face was what shocked me. In a moment, he pulled me toward him and backed up and into the gazebo. We sat on the floor with him burying his face into the crook of my neck. I felt my hands shake and my knees buckle slightly. Until I did what I thought would be okay, I raised my hands to his head, kneeled up firmly and pressed his head into my neck.

"It's alright, Minamino-_kun_," I adjusted my honorific to pretend we were on a more causal level and had known one another prior to the office. "It's okay." I told him and he just held me, his grip was firm on my waist and his knees on either side of me.

"You…you really remind me of her," Minamino told me. Her? Like a girlfriend. Maybe his ex. I wondered what she did to him that made him this way. "I'm moody because of her." He said. "Sorry for…putting you through hell and out."

"Don't worry, Minamino-san. It's really okay," I assured, still feeling curious about this 'her'. Who the hell was she?

He cracked a smirk, "Minamino-san, huh?"

"You're my boss, I'm the assistant. Remember?" I inched backward, releasing my boss from a headlock. Something like that.

"So, everything alright? Who is this 'her'?" I asked as Minamino rested his arms at his side and stared reluctantly at me.

"She….she's nobody," Minamino remarked lowly. That seemed fake. He even made it sound fake. Dumbass.

"Oh please, Minamino-san. You can lie better than that. Fess up, who is she? Your ex?" I nudged, slightly jokingly.

"No…uh, not at all. She's…," He paused. "My cousin."

"Oh, do you fight with her?" I asked before thinking. I thought of my cousin. I loved her too much to actually fight with her. Maybe once…but, never for a long time.

"No, she died on my birthday…," Minamino announced. I think my face went white. Then red, a mortified red. Oh… "It's almost my birthday…" He went on. "But, I get moody around the time. That's all. I promise I won't PMS or anything on you from now on."

"Promise?" I teased. I was LOL-ing in my head. He said PMS. And was talking about himself. I tried not to crack a smile. This moment seemed crucial.

"Yeah," he remarked, not looking at me. I could see his red bangs covering his eyes.

"You know, you're really not too shabby," I found myself saying. Was that wrong? I hoped it wasn't.

"Oh yeah? Why the sudden remark?" Minamino decided to sit up on the little bench that wrapped the perimeter of the gazebo's inside. I gazed up at him as if I was curious little girl discovering something new.

"I don't know…before, I just thought you were a perv," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders and standing up. His face looked like it was registering what I said and thinking some about it, "Well I'm not just to anyone."

"How can I believe that?" I asked. Maybe the beer was getting to me because that almost sounded flirty. My comment.

"Maybe…," Minamino ensued. "You'll just have to trust me." Minamino suddenly took my arm, reeling me in like a fishing line. He leaned closer toward me, lifting his head to inch closer. "And if not, we could always just—." I could feel his breath hot on my ear, his hand warm and bare around my arm, rubbing sensually up and down, and his red hair tickling my cheek.

"Be boss and assistant," Minamino pulled back suddenly, again. All at once, as if his emotions were trained to be here and then diminished. There and then ka-put gone. I could feel my hormones rattle and my emotions being played with.

"OI! MINAMINO-SAN….YOU PERVERT!" I screamed and even birds chirped from my haughty yell at my idiot-san of a boss. RAWR! I chased after him (via high heels and a dress) and he chuckled running off as we got lost among the trees and the darkness. Even if the night were to end like this (sans getting lost in a park), I wouldn't mind. I don't think I would mind. For once, my head felt clear and I wasn't thinking two steps ahead because I might be attacked by a pervy Minamino-boss monkey kisser. And maybe I was happy and satisfied with the mere thought. I don't know.

But running through the maze, I felt like a child with my best, best childhood friend even if I had only met Minamino-san a few months ago. For long, I could not remember feeling this happy and this wild and this free. I stopped, somewhere along a dark line of bushes and towering trees. It was darker here because the light could not seep in through the branches and leaves. I doubled over, heaving a long heavy sigh.

The darkness.

Pitch black and cooling.

But, I was alone. I stood upright, gazing to and fro. Where the hell was Minamino-san?

"Mi-Mi-Minamino—san?" I stammered, never having difficulty speaking before. But I think the fear choked my voice and the chill became slightly detrimental.

"Minamino?" I called, louder this time.

"Minamino?" Jesus, fuck. Why did we have to have a chase? Stupid, stupid. I'd rather make out.

"Minamino…?" I tried once more. Again, I had no luck. I sighed again, beginning t0 backtrack on where I thought I came from. All the trees kind of looked the same. Even the leaves. Maybe it was just the darkness, the semi-drunkness. Who knew? (I think) I heard a sound and swish movement kind of thing coming from either side. Both sides? And then in a fw-ooosh of wind, a pair of incredibly soft lips on mine, capturing me. My eyes were wide open and I could identify the red hair I knew had one owner. It was that unique, I guess. Hands holding me, grazing me is more like it on both my lower arms. And kissing me as if he would try too hard and I would break. Surely I could. But for him, would I?

I really, really shouldn't have thought of preferring to make out.

He probably heard me.

Oh god…he's a…a…MIND READER. O-M-G, on top of being a pervert.

Damn, he's good. But I can be better!

I pulled at his suit collar, pressing my body against his and finally, really finally, kissed him back. I could feel the shock reeling off of him.

Who's good? I know. (Hold your applause)

* * *

"We should make out more often,"

One car ride back to the apartment later and one…uh (blushing) kissing frenzy later. Yes, we uh did kiss for awhile in the dark park. And yes it was Minamino-san. (Blushing harder)

"You should shut up more often," I made my rebuttal.

"Nah, I'd rather kiss you," Minamino said, I think I'm blushing again. Shit bag.

"Isn't that up to me?" I smirked. "Besides who's the one who said he'd play nice."

"Au contraire, mon ami," He smiled with his French.

Of course do the language I pretend to know and didn't take.

"Mhmm…I have no idea what that means," I proclaimed, seeing my street appear in my vantage point.

"You can take a hint," Minamino seemed to snicker as he pulled up along the curb. I noticed only afterwards that he was driving up to the sidewalk incredibly slow.

"See you tomorrow," he said as I got out of the expensive car. By the way, we did leave the park and make our way back to the restaurant to retrieve the car from Lettuce's valet. And Minamino's car was the only one left in the lot.

"Yeah um, see you tomorrow," I offered a smile as I slipped out of the car.

"Have a good night," he wished and it sounded so unlike him. Maybe I had yet to know the true Minamino-pervert/boss/moron-san. Maybe it would happen soon. My life is just filled of so many maybes and what ifs. Nothing is ever positive and decisive. But that's what makes it so fun.

"You too," I said.

"And Hanahime…,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the great night."

Could I turn red from just his words?

I think I did.

"Sure, Minamino-san," I nodded. "Thank you, too."

"Come here," he gestured for me to lean back into the car. I did. "Turn a little." I stared out the window, wondering what he was referring to. What was it? I squinted outside the window.

Then I felt his lips on my cheek and a gentle, friendly kiss. I felt flushed because of it and then let it go. I retreated from the car and waved as it flew off into the night. I touched my cheek, it felt steamy and almost on fire.

Except it wasn't the cheek that was recently kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

The scene played like a move in my head. Over and over, Minamino's voice coaxing me, all raspy and wonderful. He would stroke my hair and gaze into my eyes. His emerald ones would pierce my own and everything and anything felt possible. We were so in…

….BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Times a gazillion.

Shit,

My alarm rang and I woke up and whatever dream I was dreaming had been forgotten like it never happened. My dreams were always something I never could recollect quite well. Ah well, I'm sure it wasn't that important. Dreams are after all dreams and it's not like they randomly or actually happen in life. I shrugged it off, instantaneously and dragged my butt to Keiko and my shared closet. I drew back the doors and rummaged through our "business attire" to find a suitable skirt and blouse for the day. I settled on an above the knee length pencil skirt and blouse with a giant-bib enhanced with ruffles and fake pearls. Keiko must have purchased this when we were in London during our study abroad days. I faintly remember the store but I know it was nowhere near from Japan. I tucked it into the skirt and slipped on a fancy pair of heels with crazy cut outs and laces. They were velvety and purple. Not entirely appropriate but insanely fun. That was my rationale. I exited our room and found Keiko engaged in a copy of a newspaper I didn't even know we ordered to our loft as she ate her breakfast consisting of orange juice and Eggo waffles. Some things never change.

I sighed, sitting down across from her, smiling slightly.

"'Mornin' girl," She said in her heavy Kansai drawl.

"Morning, sweets," I smiled.

"Your night seemed fun," Keiko wiggled her brow as if insinuated something actually 'happened' between Boss-Man-Teme and me. Psh!

"Like you'd know!" I snorted. Not really. "You got home after me…." I expected her to fill in the blank.

Na-da.

Nothin'. (As Keiko would say. JUST KIDDING!)

Zero. Zip.

She didn't say a word. I bit the inside of my cheek at that. I hated her secrecy at times. It made me lose hope that we were truly "best friends". We may have been that title since our college roommate days but sometimes there was an air about Keiko I did not understand. I'm not sure if anybody did. But, hell, some days she'd be quiet as a mouse when she knew she had stuff she wanted to share. It annoyed me that I could never break down her wall and be the closest person to her. Yet it could not be helped. For as long as I'd known Keiko she was always this way and there was no sense in changing her.

"Hm," Keiko mumbled and continued on her bite of waffles. "Anything goin' on between you and Minamino-san?"

I rolled my eyes, answering honestly when I said, "Nope, I doubt anything ever will. It's immoral like the student x teacher fetish."

Keiko titled her head back with laughter, "Not quite. You're not considered a minor anymore."

I shrugged my shoulders, "So?"

"So, wouldn't you wanna date Mr. Minamino…big time CEO and huge money maker?" Keiko asked in a somewhat joke.

"Oh come on! I am no gold digger," I stuck my tongue out and slid out of my seat to pop a waffle in the toaster.

Keiko laughed loudly, "I know you're not…" She swiped a fake tear from her eye. "I was only kidding."

"Ha-ha," I raised my brows, knowing better for once in my life. "Whatever, there is nothing…" I glanced away from the toaster popping up. "Between Minamino-boss-san and I." Keiko just smiled at me.

Sinisterly, might I add.

I ate quickly, finished my makeup and washing up before heading out into the morning air. It was slightly brisk for November but, my belted coat could withstand anything.

A-HAH! Keiko said she had to hang back a bit before she left for work but, we both agreed we would go out tonight. Which definitely made me smile. I hopped the early train, not forgetting to stop at the coffee shop to pick up my usual, Yukina's, and Minamino's. It became routine for me and for once, I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was not thinking two steps ahead or scared that Minamino would attack me with his devil kissing lips. No, not at all.

For once, I felt slightly at ease even as I walked through the automatic doors and into the air conditioned lobby of Minamino Talent, only minutes later.

"Here, Yukina-san," I smiled at Yukina, the adorable, tiny secretary that was situated in the lobby of the giant, ga-jillion (that's not a real number) story building. I plopped her coffee, on the half circle desk she sat behind.

"Vanilla latte, skim milk, two sugars," I read off the order and she blushed, smiling at once.

"Thanks, Hanahime-san," She gratefully accepted the coffee and sipped shortly. "Have a nice day. By the way, Minamino-sama said he wants you in his office immediately." She told me, curtly.

I bit back a smirk, "Roger that!" I marched toward the elevator bank and burst into hysteria while alone in the elevator as the doors shut, to my liking.

Holy jeez!

Horny…in the goddamn morning?

God, this guy never stops, does he?

He seriously needs a fuck buddy, friends with benefits, hoe-bag, slut, brothel girl….

Oh….who am I kidding? The man is gorgeous enough to have a girlfriend. An actual girlfriend and not some online bimbo. Ew, did I just "think" gorgeous?

Oh, fucking crap, what am I saying?

Stop, now, Botan.

STOP WHILE YOU'RE AT IT.

My mind shut up,

Thank you for listening to my calling.

The elevator doors slid open instantaneously and I was on his main office's floor. The cubicle people peered up at me from their boxes. Eff off! I thought ruthlessly as I sipped gingerly from my coffee. I determinedly walked straight back to his office and thrashed open the door, closing it behind me.

"G'morning, Minamino-san," I slammed the coffee on his desk. His chair rotated and positioned to overlooking the Tokyo skyline via his large window. The office was dimly lit with everything orderly and in picture-perfect place. Some papers were stacked on his desk and a few frames outlined his desk, slightly askew.

"I brought coffee," I gestured, urging the coffee by pushing it closer toward him.

"Yes, I'll call you back," I heard Minamino's voice infiltrate the room and his chair spun round after he leaned back, removing his propped up feet from the window sill, and faced me, phone cradled near his ear.

"Sure…yes…That's fine…." Click.

"Good morning, Hanahime," Minamino chuckled, that smile—or smirk rather—was situated on his features. Not the face I remembered from last night. But, more so the other days spent working at this oh-so glorious institution.

"Hi, Minamino," I forced a smile, gesticulating toward the untouched drink.

"Yum," He grinned. "What did you get me?"

"Coffee, black," I answered and he sipped as if tasting for good measure.

"Perfect," the word rolled off his tongue as he placed the drink back on his desk. "Come here," He said, shortly after and I set my coffee on the desk and bag down to the floor. Following, I walked over until I was standing near his chair without the desk in our way.

"What's up?" I asked, casually more so than business-esque.

"Look here," Minamino ordered, pointing toward the computer screen. I bent over, sighing as I was doing so. I peered at the screen, which still looked awfully bright, "Can't see." I commented.

"Here, I'll help," He offered. Sounding sincere until his actions ensued. He pulled me onto his lap, my legs straddling his waist.

"Better?" He asked as I was basically in the ready position for a lap dance.

FUCK HIM. I thought evilly, in my mind. But yeah, I could see well with this view, over the chair with the computer screen tilted up toward me.

"Better," I assured and I could feel his arms grip my waist, slithering slimily. Ugh, so fucking gross. I wanted to die, as I leaned upward, getting a better look at the screen.

He got a better look too.

**Of my cleavage. **

I was sure of it.

"So, she's the new girl," Minamino said, effortlessly. I could feel his hot breath tickle my neck. So warm…

"She went to a few casting calls in various channels for a pilot, minor characters in television shows, and has been seen as an extra. But recently, I saw her in Water, that new movie produced by Fuji Television and she was fantastic." He continued. "Her name's Maya Kitajima. New, raw talent. Perfect for us."

"I see," I responded, as Minamino pressed my body closer toward his. I bit back a moan in pleasure and could feel every inch of him. I just could not get enough. I felt so infatuated by this simple gesture.

If you could call this simple, then I felt something hard press against my hip, as I shifted. Oh dear…god. I jumped off, my face turning bright red.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" I blurted out.

"Yes, I'd like you to follow her around. See what her day is like. But, do that tomorrow. I know you can shadow her manager. Something of that sort. But, for now, paper work on those boys we hired yesterday and figure out the issue with that movie Miki-san is doing as a side project. And, find out the line up for the schedules for all the channels our talent are in," He listed as if none of that had ever happened.

I sighed, inwardly. He always did that. Nothing new was in store.

"Also, we have a meeting to attend to, in…" He checked his watch. "An hour." He said to the watch. "Then another at three. And, don't forget lunch. If you need more things to do, check your email." He added on.

Oh effin jeez, Minamino-san.

I wanted to die.

That schedule was death worthy.

He smiled, "See you later, Personal Assistant-chan." He looked about ready to come over and kiss me and say it was all a joke. But he didn't. He remained in his chair. Leaving me…wanting more.

And, no I'm not talking about the work.

Reluctantly, I left the office and decided to attend to my duties as personal assistant. Joy to my fucking life. I was disgruntled by the fact and left to reside in my office and actually do something useful.

RAWR.

I hate being useful.

The meeting.

One hour later.

…

Well, technically this is two hours later. So, after the meeting.

"Come here," Minamino said in a forceful tone. He dragged me down the hall, on the forty-second floor, and somehow we landed up in front of a custodial closet.

The things that could go on _in there._

Ew, I sound almost as perverted as him.

I rolled my eyes at the door only seconds before, Minamino threw open the door and shoved both of us inside. He slammed the door shut and then, grabbed for my hand in the sanitary darkness. In mili-seconds, his lips were on mine and his body, rock hard against me.

Oh dear….

I felt myself get wet at the thought as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tighter against him as my mouth opened in response to our already open mouthed kiss. Our tongues battled each other and explored, coaxing and I never knew how much a kiss would turn me on. I pressed my legs tighter together, as his hands….oh god, those hands…traveled down my waist, toward my ass, and then somehow landed up on my upper thigh. Traveling up as his tongue was down my throat. Higher and higher, his hand ascended and almost touched my panties from being buried under my skirt.

Oh sweet god…. I thought, oh god, just touch me!

I felt like it was all burning. I was burning with desire. All that heat and the need to be touched at this moment. Or I would…I don't know! But something along the lines of insanity.

Then, all of a sudden, he just stopped.

Nothing.

Hand extracted from my skirt and a smirk, benevolent and smug replaced his expression instead of his effing lips on mine.

"You're such a hot assistant, Hanahime," He chuckled after. Saying something for once after hotly making out with me.

I rolled my eyes at him, wishing to stick my tongue out. But I figured I'd act my age, and then stormed out of the closet.

Goodbye darkness.

UGH….I hate him. Goddamn it.

Lunch.

Other shit.

Ugh, more boring crapola.

Then, the second meeting.

Wow, these are actually getting exciting.

.

.

.

Not! But, they are more interesting than the whole rest of the day. For that matter. Anyway, sometime before the meeting, Minamino pressed a hand against one of those glass walls, forming the meeting room. I was standing outside, minding my own business and it was much earlier before the rest of the meeting-crowd got there.

"Hey there," He said…like a freaking normal person. Except he's totally not. Because he's my boss. And all that shit. So the way he said it, he sounded like the freaking prig he was.

"H-," I was cut off by his mouth attacking mine and his hand somehow finding its way from the glass wall to my backside. Thank god this floor was empty. I can't imagine what the rest of the staff would say….

His head bent and entire body shifting and curving until mine fit perfect in his. Somehow that seemed more romantic than what we were. I kissed him back, slowly and softly at first. Wishing our kisses were more like the one we shared yesterday. Only in response, his other hand curled under my shirt, playing with my flat stomach. Even then, despite the assault (haha), I felt so turned on and attracted. God, why did he have to be this way yet I was still so hot for him?

I hated that.

I really hated that.

But, more importantly, as he kissed me continuously with the same heat and made up passion, I knew that I hated him the most.


	9. Chapter 9

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

Hate is such a strong word.

Mama used to tell me that but, seriously, Minamino was someone I fumed about and wondered about…why the hell he didn't have a girlfriend? If he did, she could be his toy, fuck buddy, and even learn to accept him for who he is!

A horny, effed up, mofo, bastard.

Yeah…who am I kidding? That wouldn't happen!

Yes, that is merely putting it simply. And still, I could not get over that only outside of work he would treat me like a normal human being and of course, back in work, we would be back to our usual fooling around "harmlessly" and ugh, oh god, he probably doesn't even really care that I have a brain in my head. I may not be the brightest bulb but, I do think for myself and he can't even realize that. He really is demoralizing the female community.

That probably explains the lack of girlfriend in tow.

Oh, jeez.

But I'm the next best thing.

Seriously, thinking about all this fucked up shit just makes me hate him even more. I didn't even know that was in any way possible.

So, I stopped, sighed, and wished I could live my life differently.

Anyway, the day ended, abruptly and suddenly and nothing else happened after the meeting occurred and ever disbanded. By five, I was relinquished from all duties as assistant and went on my merry way. I said bye to Sugita-san and left the office with a pain tugging at my heart. I tried ignoring it because usually, I escaped my problems easily. Not thinking about them definitely helped and I thought of Keiko, instead. My other problem, in other terms. As I walked home from the 'L' Train, I followed the normal streets, crossing over by the usual bakery, and indie store. Unnoticing of the particulars and just following the routine. My life fell into place and I realized how unsettlingly boring and mundane my life had become. How did it even get this way? I used to lead such a fantastic, whimsical life. I wondered what happened to that _me_. It was him. Most definitely him.

After that film and when I traded movie scripts for mandatory summer reading books. I sighed, reminiscing on my own before I skipped up the stairs to me and Keiko's loft, on the second floor. I turned the key into the lock and noticed the lights were off. I flicked them on as a second nature, assuming Keiko was out somewhere. Maybe the convenient store picking up tooth paste or whatever. Suddenly, the key fell out of my hand, clamoring to the floor and the lights were bright and the moon light shone in from the half open door. I stood in the frame, watching the scene before me. Most of Keiko's clothes were scattered on the floor, leaving a trail to the raised living room. Then there were men's clothes too, I soon realized, following the same trail. And at the end of the line of clothing were a very naked (except for her bra and panties) Keiko and some half naked guy. But I knew that guy. I saw him somewhere….

I racked my brain for who he could have been. The nakedness had me stumped for awhile. Don't get me wrong.

But then Keiko cut in, grimacing at me.

"Hey, Botan," She nodded. "This is…Takaishi Yuta…."

Takaishi…oh my god, like Takaishi-san, her boss! Except no…this was her boss! Naked! Almost naked…whatever, same difference!

"Hi," He stuck up a hand in partial greeting.

"Uh, hi," I managed, putting the pieces of the puzzle together in my head. Gee, this was freaking awkward. And I still could not relieve myself of the feeling I had known this was Takaishi Yuta from the start. There was something strangely familiar about him and I couldn't place him, which sucked.

"Who needs a drink?" Keiko asked, wriggling out of Takaishi-san's arms, which were tangled around her waist. She put on her skirt and her blouse like it was nothing and as if this were pretty normal. Takaishi-san soon followed.

"Let's head out for some," Keiko offered.

"On me," Takaishi-san added. Oh yeah, definitely, on you, I thought sinisterly. Now I knew, more than ever, I deserved an explanation. And free drinks! Who could resist that?

Nearby was that bar Keiko and I ended up at after our grueling first day of work. All of us ended up there, starting off with some dirty margaritas and apparently, Takaishi Yuta was a scotch guy. Who knew? More importantly, who cared…. But then again, apparently this was the guy Keiko had eyes for. The one she made goo-goo eyes at and the one who mysteriously turned Fuka into a secretive, fooling around, horny version of my best friend. I sighed; the remaining redeeming factor was that Takaishi-san said the drinks were on him! Couldn't forget that.

And then, there was the story. Of all stories, the one of how Takaishi and Keiko started dating.

Keiko smiled, dazedly at Takaishi before beginning, "It was the first day of work…" The gleam in her eye unforgettable and one I hadn't seen since college. This was the real deal that was for sure.

"We both…glanced at each other," Takaishi continued. So they were that kind of couple! The ones that could finish each other's sentences. I bit the inside of my cheek, refraining from yawning.

"And at that moment, we knew it," Keiko gushed, so un-Keiko like it was scary.

"Knew what?" I asked, maybe it was the whole Botan hasn't been in love in awhile thing getting to me.

"That we were more than just soon to be co-workers. Boss and assistant," She explained, still gazing into Takaishi-san's eyes.

"No doubt," Takaishi thoughtfully added. Probably reminiscing about the scene. I could only imagine…two unknown, unquestioning people meeting in the most unlikely of situations. Of course it would only look weird to say they would soon be boss and assistant and could not lapse into that at the pressure and brute of facing judgment. It would be too obvious and painful to bear if Keiko would soon be promoted because if the other office workers knew of their relationship it would only seem like it was happening because of their foreboding relationship. It seemed complicated and no wonder Keiko was being so silent about it these past days…months, perhaps. I provoked the thought in my head of the future that lay ahead for these two. It seemed that everything was happening far too fast and I could only see fear in their future. So thank god for the honey moon state.

"So…," I circled my glass in my hand. "How long have you guys been together?"

"A month," Keiko dreamily said. Yup, honey moon state for sure.

"How come you never…um, wanted to tell me?" I asked, darting a look at Keiko, in particular.

"I don't know," She brushed a hand through her cropped, shoulder length hair. "We were being so secretive at work and in general. I didn't think to bring it up with you. And, I'm actually sorry about that, Botan-chan." Keiko sincerely said and I could see it, as she averted her glance toward me instead of her apparent lover.

"It's okay," I assured. "I'm just glad you guys are telling me now."

"You know, Botan…, I just can't shake the thought that…maybe," Takaishi-san suddenly appeared hesitant. "…maybe I have met you before. Is that possible?" His dark brown orbs stared into mine, memorizing me as I memorized him back.

"Huh?" Fuka remarked, sipping from her glass.

"Omigod! I was thinking the exact same thing!" The words came out skittish and quickly.

"No way!" Takaishi-san looked just as shocked as I was.

"So…then, we have met," I tried thinking back to the other years of my life. All twenty-two years of them. The alcohol was slightly affecting my memory, temporarily.

"I believe we have," Takaishi nodded, taking a large sip from his scotch. Almost downing the whole thing. "I lived in Tokyo for a few years, when I was younger." He offered.

"I grew up in Tokyo!"

"Then…in Tokyo?"

"Really?" That was said incredulously.

"Probably…. But, where?"

"Omigod!" I screech, coming to the sudden realization despite the blur and the fogginess the alcohol is causing.

"I can't believe you two know each other…," Keiko pondered, running her finger on the granite of the bar.

"School!" I blurt out, semi-ignoring Keiko's minor comment. "We went to the same middle school before we switched into high school." I realized at long last.

"That's right!" Takaishi-san agreed. "But then, I moved out to Osaka when my dad's company expanded." I laughed, agreeably.

"Now it all makes sense," I decided with a big grin.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again, Botan," Takaishi nodded.

"Yeah, totally," I smiled again, unable to resist. No wonder Keiko liked this guy so much. He was sweet, sincere, nostalgic, and totally somebody I could see her with. This was just another plus on his cool point's card.

"Well, by the way…I enjoyed the realization but, I'm happy for you guys," I concluded, seeing the bottom of my glass in my almost polished off second drink.

"Yeah, we're happy too," Keiko smiled that 'I'm in love'-one as she stared into Takaishi's eyes.

"I'm happy," came another voice, wavering over our seats at the bar.

"I knew it was you!" I turned around at that moment, dreading as my eyes laid sight on none other than….

…..

My boss.

Gee, that was just the freaking cherry on top of the oh-so perfect day!

"Hey there, personal assistant-chan," Shuichi Minamino, my super pervert boss, cooed in a fake endearing tone. He had a beer in hand and another guy, in glasses, wearing a collared shirt and dress pants at his side.

"Hi, boss-san! Out on a date…with your boyfriend?" I stared into glasses' eyes.

He chuckled hoarsely, "Always the funny one, aren't we?"

"Mhmm," I downed the rest of my drink, thinking how much I needed it. Maybe even a third! "Someone has to be," I swirled around on my bar stool. He eventually caught me, mid turn, and braced the chair on either side with his arms.

"'Eeeeyyyyyy," I smiled, noticing my drink was refilled. GO REFILLS!

"So, you're the funny drunk, are ya?" Minamino cornered me and I barely noticed but I did notice that Takaishi and Keiko were stuck in their own lovey dovey world.

"And you're my boss at the bar!" I chorused back.

"And you're my assistant! Drunk at the bar," Keiko said back, cheesily. He's so cheesy. Like those puffy, twisted cheetos! Oh boy…I've really fallen off my high horse haven't I?

"Can I borrow her?" Minamino looked over my head and toward Takaishi and Keiko.

"Sure," They both said in unison. Probably too intoxicated and in love to care that I was being kidnapped…by boss-san! Woooowww, thanks for the support, guys. Then he grabbed my wrist in his firm grip and dragged me along. I saw blurry blobs of people pass by. Or I was passing them by and then I was in a room. Much quieter than the bar. I missed the loudness. The sounds and the reverberating music. It was all gone.

And in its place was a stench. Like eggs and pee.

GROSS! I wanted to scream but bit the inside of my mouth to prevent myself.

Minamino's boyfriend was gone too. Darn! Two hot guys…making out. That seemed hot. Too bad I would miss it. I frowned at this and then saw Minamino appear again in my field of view.

"Boss-san!" I loudly announced.

"Hush," He put a finger to his lips.

_Yummy…. _

I noticed for the first time he was dressed casually in Rock & Republic jeans. The only kind he wore, apparently. (I learned that by seeing him on Casual Fridays.) He was chic that way and had on an Acid tee-shirt. Over the shirt was a collared one with all the buttons undone. No fun! He, then, proceeded to pick me up and place me on some sort of table or ledge. Afterward, he positioned himself in between my legs and his hands were on either side of my waist.

This looked promising.

"Kiss me," Minamino ordered.

I smiled, closing my eyes and then reopening them, bracing myself for his cold, anxious, and stoic emerald eyes.

Mhmm, here they were. Right in front of me. I locked in on them, grabbing his head, nearing it toward mine.

He waited and I held him there for a moment. Only centimeters away from my lips. We were _so_ close.

In only seconds, I smashed my mouth against his. Forcefully and hard and passionate, as if I loved him that much.

Au contraire,

I hate you…

But, I really thought, I hate you for making me this way. His mouth devouring mine and mine devouring right back. Either this was hell or heaven, I couldn't tell. The thin line blurring into ash.


	10. Chapter 10

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

I yawned a long, languid, and just plain sleepy yawn. I was conscious and hung over. And had a ragging headache thumping in my head. I downed two Advil and gulped a large sip of water. I was standing still but my mind was everywhere.

_Hands sliding up my legs and under my dress, last night._

_Hands on my stomach, touching my breast through my clothes._

_Mouth on mine, kissing me long and hard and as if these kisses would be our last._

Then, in my bed. Alone and to my thoughts.

Lastly, my thoughts had landed here with the slow humming of the coffee machine in the break room, at the office. Somehow and sometime today I ended up here with my hand automatically on my coffee mug from Starbucks and the bottle of Poland Spring water sitting beside the microwave. Last night had been crazy, unexpected, and unlikely to ever happen again. It was foolish and a mistake. Not to mention, it happened outside of the office. Was my relationship with Minamino growing bigger than outside office walls? The thought left me awestruck. This couldn't happen. We weren't even friends prior to the arrangement and we certainly weren't like Takaishi and Keiko. Accidentally in love and all. I took a sip from my bitterly black coffee.

Ew, it tasted bad. But I had no urge to dump four packs of sugar in it and douse it in skim milk. So I left it black. Steaming, hot, and boringly black. I couldn't believe how Minamino-esque I was becoming. It grossed me out so, so much. In a stretch of boredom, I joy-rode the elevator down the gazillion flights to the lobby. Yukina-san was sitting at her receptionist desk looking as adorable as always. She wore an overly preppy, bright turquoise cardigan and a ruffled blouse underneath. From what I could tell, it looked like she popped out of a J-Crew catalogue and the skirt and presumably ballet flat shoes she was probably wearing would be from the same.

"Yukina!" I waved, before I rushed over and hoisted myself atop her chrome topped desk. It was like the top was all chrome and shiny and the underneath was a half dome-shaped piece of wood. I took in the contents of her desk: Mac Book, pencil sharpener, pencils and pens confined in a square shaped holder, venti Starbucks cup filled with something obviously still steaming, glasses case, a giant stack of paperwork, digital telephone (like the one in my office), and Post It notes. There was more but it was all neatly placed as if everything had a specific place and order. God, she was neat. I wish my office/home looked like that.

"Hey, Botan," Yukina said as I was admiring her desk.

I sighed, yawning once more, "It's so early." I groaned. I still sounded like a kid. God, those were the days.

Yukina yawned in return, "Mhmm," She took a glance at her computer before taking a long sip from her coffee cup.

"So, how's life?" I asked, haphazardly playing with the bracelets circling around my wrist.

"Good," Yukina piped up. "And yours?"

"Eh," I responded.

"Well…you did give up being an actress," Yukina offered. I glared at her.

Puh-lease, she knew nothing. "Is that what you think?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It was all over the tabloids around then," She countered.

"Oh," My mouth formed the shape of the letter.

She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. The phone rang.

"Minamino Talent," She answered, quickly grabbing the phone from its receiver instead of grabbing her headset.

"Yes…and, no, he isn't in yet,"

I had heard enough…. I jumped off the desk and grabbed my boring black coffee. I downed a long sip, it was lukewarm already. I made a face as I darted toward the elevator. I had had enough of Yukina for the day. It bothered me she said that. Me…giving up being an actress? Phft. It wasn't that simple. It was so much more than that.

Or, at least….I thought it was, at the time.

The golden, shimmering doors shut behind me and I was alone. I hadn't been alone or felt alone in quite some time. I took in a deep breath, I felt like I had been holding it this whole time. Obviously, that's not literal. I closed my eyes, memorizing the memories of when I was actually happy or close to it. Thinking of my past took such awhile; I landed up on the floor. I felt like I was on autopilot. Not really living but going through the motions. My mind completely elsewhere. I breezed out of the elevator….

"Good morning, Hanahime," I turned upon hearing my name.

My eyes landed dutifully on…Minamino. He was standing outside the other golden plated elevator at the six elevator-elevator bank. The one next to mine, to be more specific.

I sighed, "Morning." I nodded before marching off.

"Wait a second," He commanded, gripping my arm as I surged forward.

I blinked my bleary eyes, "What?"

"Are…are you okay?" He asked, and I dared myself not to look at him. Not to fall under his spell. Not to relive last night in the next second.

God, I felt so nervous. It was shocking I even felt this way.

He's just a guy.

He's just my boss.

He means nothing to me.

Why couldn't I get that straight?

"I'm fine," I finally responded. It felt like eons had passed by in the absence of my irresponsiveness.

"Then, why do you seem…so uptight?" He conjured the thought, in an almost thoughtful manner.

"Trust me, I'm not," I told him, focusing on the glowing buttons on the opposite side of the elevator bank.

"Then, why won't you look me in the eye?" He asked and spun me round. I braced myself in the split second. His emerald eyes drunk in the sight of me as I knew they would. I chewed the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from what I thought I could do. I felt like I wanted to throw myself into his arms and have him hold me for the rest of the day.

When had I become so weak?

I wasn't weak!

I'm Botan freaking Hanahime! Weak was not even in my vocabulary.

"Let me go," I tore my gaze away from his and stared down at the carpeted floor. Somehow the elevator doors, we stood in front of, opened and he pulled me inside. How did that happen?

I didn't care.

"Never," He replied to my easily evaded request. His toned body pressed against mine once we were hidden inside the elevator walls. My wish had come true and he probed my chin upward with a finger.

"Look me in the eye and say that," He haughtily tried.

He knew I couldn't.

He just knew it.

Then his eyes seemed gentle as they looked at me, almost as if they were to be saying something more.

Now, my head was seriously making up some stuff.

Stupid…

He moved his hand into the strands of my azure hair and began to massage the back of my head.

_Oh god… _

His other hand roamed the underside of my thigh and I closed my eyes, feeling his hand climb higher and higher…and higher.

"I've never wanted something so bad," He whispered in my ear and then, bit down. Licking the shell of my ear. My legs had turned to jell-o at this point. Wobbly and weak knees. His tongue left a trail down my neck and at the base, he began sucking harder and kissing every now and then. Meanwhile his hand was provoking me through my panties.

I chose a thong today.

Just my luck, right?

I ran my hands through his hair, automatically. I opened my eyes, reveling at those red locks and pressing his head harder and more firmly against my neck. Suddenly both hands were at my legs as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his narrow waist. He rammed my back into one side of the elevator and continued to kiss my neck. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and he held me closer as he nipped my neck, devouring lower and lower. Until he reached the buttons of my blouse and undid them.

With his mouth.

With his fucking mouth.

His teeth grazing the valley between my breasts.

I went crazy, then. I seriously did. I felt something hard poke me between my legs, near my core.

I didn't stare down because I knew what it was...

I had made him hard. Really hard. Oh my god. Then my mind flickered back to his ministrations, his mouth suckling my left boob. He had gotten my bra half off and was twisting my hard nipple in his mouth, between his teeth.

I wanted him inside me now and so badly, I moaned as he bit down on my nipple and then proceeded to lick the curvature of my boob. Then, the elevator noise dinged. We were at the 70th floor. The utmost highest floor. Before the doors could slide open, I pounced off Minamino and adjusted my skirt and quickly did the buttons of my skirt. I released a heavy breath and hoped my complexion would settle. A few people got on, said a polite "hello" to the two of us, and one of them (a man in a gray suit) engaged Minamino in a conversation about some upcoming Fuji TV film. We stood at opposite ends of the elevator and at one point, I caught Minamino staring at me despite the gray suit rambling away and away. He smirked, when I looked back, only forcing me into immediately looking away. Picking a spot between the floor buttons. 34 and 35. I stared intensely at those until we got off at the main office floor. I darted out first, and could hear Minamino's footsteps following mine until we reached the back. Nobody looked at us with suspicion so I hoped my red face was no longer so hot and bothered looking.

This was going to be another long day.

At lunch, I made a quick phone call. To Keiko, of course.

"GAH, KEIKO!" I cried, still trying to keep my voice low in the break room.

"GAH, BOTAN!" She mimicked.

"Shut up," I hissed. "I have a problem."

"Oh, jeez, what now?" I imagined Keiko rubbing her temples at this.

"Minamino-san….," I groaned. "He's awful!"

"What now?" Keiko sighed.

"He….he…touched me," I squealed, still trying to keep my voice low.

"Oooooh, sounds sexaayyyy!"

"NOT HELPING!"

"NOT trying to."

Laughter.

Not mine, obviously.

"Where at?"

"Oh me? The break room. Avoiding life."

"No…..idiot….where did he….touch you?"

I sensed air quoting going on.

"Omigod!" I turned red. "The…elevator." Said in a quieter voice.

"Omigod!" Copy-cat. RAWR.

"Yeah…shut up!"

"That's…."

….

"That's so fucking hot."

I hung up. On my bestest friend in the world, I did. But she was being a meanie and totally not on my side. And I thought she (out of the entire world) would get me.

I sighed, wondering when this stupid day would get (stupid) over.

So like any ordinary employee, I went back to work. I did what the boss-baka-meanie told me to do via email. I carried on like nothing had happened and not because I wanted to. But because I had to. I had to make a living somehow, I had to claw my way to the top in some way and I definitely was not going to rely on my past life for that. My past fame which people forgot about. I would forever be normal and this is what I chose. So I would have to live with it. I was perfectly aware of that. I closed my eyes before reopening them to see my PC's monitor stare blankly back at me.

Hi, computer…

So the day neared to an end, it was almost 5:40. I usually left around 5:30 to 6. So, this felt normal. Then there was a little racket coming from my office door. I looked up.

Minamino. Of course.

I sighed, "What do you want?"

He said nothing. "_Sir_?" I added. Guess it was too late for politeness.

He walked toward me, determinedly and then slammed my back against the wall. I didn't notice how dark it had gotten before he lifted my chin with a hand and forced his mouth on mine.

"You," He hissed in response.

I could feel my body easily respond to his ministrations and I felt as if I could fall to my knees just through a simple kiss.

Wasn't he bored of me already? I mean it had been so long since we started….this. Whatever this was. I pressed my hands against his chest and I could hear a slight…groan, was it? Nah, probably in my head. But then with some unknown slip of strength, I pushed him back.

"Get…the fuck away from me!" I heard my voice scream.

"Get away," I cried but I was the one who ran. My heels clacking against the marble floor as I grabbed my bag and burst out the door. I didn't look back and Minamino never called after me so I didn't feel guilty for running. Maybe he never wanted me that much to begin with but the ache in my body kept telling me that my thoughts didn't align much with my body's reaction. My body wanted him so achingly bad. But my mind kept reminding me of the girl in me. The one who wanted something that Yukina (who told me about her boyfriend multiple times before) and Keiko had. Not some sort of destined-for-failure hook up. I wasn't seventeen anymore. I was twenty-two (almost twenty-three), and I wanted something real.


	11. Chapter 11

**Personal Assistant**

**Pairing: Kurama/Botan.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Instead of managing a star, I'm managing Shuichi Minamino's entire life and he's using me as a toy. So much for a future, right? He is definitely out to ruin my life and there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!**

I still couldn't believe what happened yesterday.

My face is still so red, just thinking about it.

God, I hate when I look so red. It's not a great color for me, now that I notice. I stared at myself in the mirror. Same azure hair. I know Japanese women are notorious for hair dying but I never thought it was for me. I always appreciated my hair color. It was shorter than when I was in high school but suited me. My same amethyst eyes, never thought about colored contacts either. And my somewhat blouchy looking skin. Pale but pink in the cheeks. More a pinkish red, I thought.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Keiko screamed from outside the bathroom. I clenched the sink and couldn't help but wonder, what happened to me?

I splashed water onto my face and finished up the rest of my typical morning routine.

"I'm out, I'm out!" I held up my hands in defeat and stared at my roomie.

"About time," Keiko laughed and brushed past me, into the bathroom. I sighed once she closed the door, smiling for a moment before I went into our room and through the closet in order to choose something passable for today. I picked out a pencil skirt with a modest slit on the sides, silky blouse, and open toe pumps. Kind of random but I felt the need to be special for the day even if that meant killing my feet in the process.

"I'm going!" I shouted to Keiko, who was still the bathroom probably stabbing her eye out with her eyeliner pencil.

"Drinks, tonight?" Fuka called back.

"Sure thing! Wanna try that new bar in Harajuku?" I offered.

"Cool, I'll Google it at work and text the address," Keiko responded.

"Alright, sounds awesome!" I nodded before heading out the door. I adjusted the strap of my hobo bag on my shoulder and hurried toward the station. I hadn't even got coffee yet and it was almost nine.

…

Finally, at 9:36 I ended up at the office, completely flushed with one espresso shot, one black coffee, and one skim latte in one of those cardboard convenience cup holders.

"Thank god you're here, Botan-san!" Yukina shouted from her desk, her small voice carried way across the masses of people coming and going from Minamino Talent's Central Tokyo building.

"Omigod," I panicked. "Is something going on?" My nerves were mounting…

"Yes, Minamino-sama's having a fit, upstairs. I think this is him not functioning on his espresso shot and coffee. He said the coffee maker makes water-coffee," Yukina was red in the cheeks as she explained and I rushed over.

"Oh…god," I held my forehead with my free hand.

"Yeah…you should hurry," Yukina insisted and I sprinted toward the elevator bank with a curt nod in her direction.

"See you, Yukina!" I yelled and waved as I slipped into one of the golden elevators. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited to ascend the floors, to the main office. The seconds were ticking by slowly and I scrambled and squished my way past corporately dressed clad bodies and onto the floor. I sighed before rushing through the glass doors and into the cubicle aligned office and straight to Minamino's. The whole time hoping he wouldn't be mad that I was a little late. I burst through the door, slamming the coffee tray onto his desk.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" I blushed, something I never normally did. I whisked my coffee out of the holder and waited until he would look me in the eye.

"You're late…" He mumbled, reaching over for his espresso shot and drinking it all in one long gulp. His throat must have been burning. He blinked and then slammed the empty, tinier cup onto his desk.

"We have work to do," is all he said, nodding at the coffee. Maybe a partial thanks? I wasn't sure. "Your work is on your desk, Hanahime." He blatantly told me and said no more. "Meetings from one to three and then four to four-thirty." He concluded and I think that was my cue to leave.

"Of course, sir," I replied, knowing my obvious politeness was out of guilt for being so late. I retreated toward the door and heard him say one last thing to me, "And, stop calling me 'sir'."

I wanted to laugh but I stopped myself and knew that I should say nothing and just leave. So I did.

I felt exhausted after the two meetings. They went on forever and were god-awful boring. I attempted texting Keiko under the table but Minamino always publically calling for my attention, as if having a premonition that I was texting. Rawr him and his psychic powers.

I felt relieved when the meeting was adjourned and I slipped out of the office faster than Minamino could grab his coffee mug with the classic HT insignia. I ran my fingers across the keyboard of my cell, grueling over the endlessness of today to Keiko. I shut my flip screen closed as Minamino exited and as always, I stood at the doorway, waiting for him.

"Could you do me an…unusual favor?" He asked.

I raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"After work, well—hm, maybe sometime around seven, could you come to my place and pick up the cliental files? I forgot them and am smashed. I have meetings until six. And need them by tonight," He explained.

I was tweaked about it. I had plans with Minamino.

Irk.

He always knew how to irk me.

"Um, I guess I can. I am your assistant, after all," I nodded. What else was I supposed to do? Say I couldn't?

No.

I could never do that

Not even to a pig, no good boss like him.

"Great," Minamino said even though he didn't seem happy about this. "I really appreciate it, Botan." He gave a polite nod before he went on ahead, leaving me to only follow suit.

_I'll be late for drinks tonight._

I texted Keiko, accordingly and after she texted me the address and after we had an entire conversation about Minamino making me do something out of the way. I sighed, tossing my phone into my hobo bag before I was heading out. I knocked on Minamino's office door as I pulled on my jacket. No response. I knocked again. Nothing. I opened the door and there wasn't even a whisper.

It was quiet.

Minamino's stuff was gone.

I shrugged, knowing that he left his address and directions to find the files with Yukina. I closed the door, walking past the empty cubicles on the floor and nearing the elevators. Everything was so quiet. Today seemed quiet.

I met Yukina at her front desk, the glass consuming her petite frame.

"Hey, Yukina," I smiled, walking on over.

"Hi Botan. Minamino-sama left your assignment. And…he…hummm…," She stared down at the paper in her hand. "Wow…well, he apologizes for putting you through the trouble."

"Thank you. And, is there something wrong?" I noticed her face looking confused.

"Well, Minamino-sama never apologizes for anything. Forgiveness is not even in his nature," Yukina explained, handing me the fancy, thick cardstock card. I took it, skimming a message written in his scrawl as well as an address and directions to the files. I recognized the area he lives in, it's the upscale Y District on the F-bound train.

"He has even provided a car for you, Botan-san," Yukina gestures outside the glass wall, framed with window and revolving door lines. Out sitting beside the sidewalk was a black town car with a driver standing outside of it.

"Wow," I gaped. "Thanks, Yukina-chan."

"It was at Minamino-sama's request," Yukina squeaked. "Have a nice night."

"You too," I mumbled back, walking dazedly to the car. I couldn't believe this. It was major and a total change of heart. I thought maybe, after all this, Shuichi Minamino might have had a soul. Or an inkling of a heart.

But even then, I was foolish to believe such things.

"Botan…Hanahime," The driver asked when I stared at the heavily tinted windows and saw the rest of the Tokyo bustling on by as the sun sank below the high risers.

"Yup," I nodded, readjusting the strap of my bag.

"How are you this evening?" Driver-guy asked.

"Good…and you?" I played along.

"Very well, Minamino has requested my drop off service," Driver opened the door and I slid in. It was like limos and old times, all packaged into one "evening". The door shut firmly behind me and I made myself comfortable. Being in the back of a fancy car was almost like second nature. I was so used to doing it, forever ago with Koenma, though. Not mysterious, Minamino-run driver guy. The car led me through the streets of the city and it seemed to glow brightly as night dawned. Eventually, the car slid to a halt in front of a fancy looking townhouse. The townhouse stood alone at the corner of a darkened street. It was darkly beautiful and stood out among the insignificant stores on the same road.

"It's this one here," The driver pointed to the corner one I had already assumed was his.

"Thank you," I said. "Do I owe you anything?"

"No, prepaid, Miss," Driver-guy replied. I opened the door myself this time and darted up the walk, consisting of a few steps. I knocked, stupidly. Why would anyone be home?

UNLESS…

MINAMINO DID HAVE A GF ALL THIS TIME AND WAS HITTING ON ME FOR SOME APPARENT REASON…

That I do not know…

Ag.

Icky.

Ew, self, please stop thinking now.

No one answered.

A-duh!

But, I tried for the door knob.

First SHOCK: It opened.

Second SHOCK: I went in.

The town house was quiet and all the lights were off. I hesitantly entered and shut the door behind me, flicking on the nearest light switch. The apartment glowed with the overhead light looming above me on the ceiling. A large foyer spread before me complete with a table, closed book, chandelier hanging above, carpets on the wood paneled floor, and different directions to take. I took out the card Yukina gave me, back at work, reading the instructions.

_Up the staircase, in the foyer, and the second room on the right. _

_Files are in the filing case adjacent to the desk. _

My eyes scanned the card for another second, before I followed the staircase straight ahead of me and tried my best to be careful as my heels sunk into the rug. I took the stairs two at a time, pulling down my skirt as it rode up my thighs. Then, I felt a pair of arms circle my waist, pulling me back downward.

"Hi…assistant," a deep, dark voice said in my ear.

Somebody sounded horny.

I sighed, feeling my back curve into him and my skirt slide up even higher, closing in on my waist line.

"Hi…Shuichi-kun," I sounded playful.

I think that drove him to his end.

He squeezed my waist tighter in the new light of his home. He could get away with anything here. I couldn't run away. Not this time. One hand went up, the other traveled south. His hand found the buttons on my blouse, snipping them off one at a time and just enough so he could sneak it in there. He touched my lacy, black bra, softly before slipping those long fingers underneath the silk. His other hand traveled quickly down my flat stomach and under my skirt, doing dirty things down there.

Somehow both hands traveled down my back and spun me around. To face him. I could see his face despite the darkness. His eyes clouded with something I never saw before. He picked me up, pressing those cold fingers onto my back and my legs wrapped around my waist. My skirt all wrinkled at my waist. My bare legs, my panties pressing hard against his equally hard chest.

Oh, my god. I wanted to scream. I wanted to moan. I never wanted to leave these arms. He ran us up the stairs, hands clenching my ass.

Oh dear god.

He squeezed, fondled, and I couldn't bare it. Every ministration, every touch. It was driving me insane. He rammed us into the wall, and proceeded to take off my clothes. My bra, roughly pulling my blouse out of my skirt and throwing it off my shoulders. My skirt, unzipping the size zipper and throwing it to the floor. Leaving me almost naked. I crossed my arms.

"You're beautiful," He cajoled me, kissing my neck and licking the base here and there.

"Uhnnnn," I groaned, my head sinking into his shoulder. His soft tee-shirt still shielding me from his naked body. I gave in, uncrossing my arms, diving for the hem of his shirt.

"Patience," He whispered and his hands dove for my chest. Pinching my nipples, and massaging my breast. Ugn, it felt so good, I wanted to die right there.

"Ohhhh…Shuichi," I moaned, pulling at his shirt, feeling his muscles. He was so tight, so tense, so safe.

"You're so fucking hot, Botan," He growled and slipped his fingers underneath my bra, continuing his ministrations. I clung to him as he walked us over to something large and comfortable. There were pillows where my head landed, a bed I assumed. Everything was so mystifyingly dark with night dawning and the lights out. He crawled toward me and pressed his lips against mine. They were so soft as he ran a hand down my leg, rubbing closer and closer to my soaked panties. I could feel the cum just seeping through the material. I was never so wet in my life.

He slipped those damned fingers of his in there, momentarily. Fingering me with one finger. Then two. Then three.

God, I only wanted more after that.

"Uhnnn, Shuichi," I moaned louder, unable to contain my usual restrained feelings.

He withdrew his fingers, taking them out and just holding them there. All three were soaked and then, he stuck them in his mouth. My eyes widened. My hands flew to my panties, dying to get rid of them but as Shuichi pulled off his shirt, I knew I was distracted. I stopped, staring at his muscles. So sharpened and precise. God, he's so hot. Then, I closed my eyes.

The moment stopped and my fingers were around the sides of my thong.

Wait.

This is bad.

Assistant…I heard his voice say.

_Assistant… _

He's my boss.

I really can't do this. This is wrong. I pursed my lips, tears welling in my eyes.

"I can't do this," I thought, aloud this time for his ears.

"What?" His shirtlessness stared back at me. I couldn't look him in the eye as I grabbed my clothes off the floor and left. For good this time.


End file.
